Thoughts in the Night
by vickster51
Summary: A quick one shot, giving a glimpse of what Donna and Harvey might have talked about after they left the office at the end of 9.02.


**Hi Darvey fandom! As i work on my next chapters of a few stories, this week's new episode (wasn't it great?!) inspired this one shot. It's just a quick, possible glimpse in to what Donna and Harvey may have talked about that night, once away from the office. As always, thanks for the support of my writing. It means so much to me and I promise I'll reply to them all soon. I hope you like this one shot!**

**...**

**Thoughts in the Night**

I can hear you thinking. What is it?"

It had been a long few days, following the arrival of Faye Richardson, the tension only heightened for Donna by adding Thomas in to the mix and lying in Harvey's arms that night, she couldn't sleep, turning everything over and over in her mind.

Harvey's question startled her from those thoughts and she smiled against his chest. The fact he'd seemingly overnight become so emotionally observant was quite a surprise to her and it took her a moment to put her thoughts in to words.

"I felt guilty today. Seeing Thomas... I hurt him...He didn't deserve that."

Harvey remained quiet for a moment, unsure what she needed him to say. "You...we...didn't set out to hurt him, Donna. I think he understood that."

Letting his hand draw circles against her back, Harvey considered the man to whom he'd almost lost her. He was decent and principled and he'd clearly already loved Donna. The man had his respect for those facts alone.

"I know that Harvey. I just...That was hard today." She closed her eyes, as he kissed the top of her head gently. It seemed too many people had suffered because of her and Harvey's inability to communicate. Robert, Thomas, Mark, all those years ago.

"And I'm worried about Louis. The way he spoke to Benjamin tonight. He hasn't acted that way in a long time."

Harvey sighed. He'd had the same concerns about their friend, but had been trying to pass them off as nothing to worry about. Yet, he had to admit, he wasn't as confident as he wanted to be. If Faye did anything else to Louis, it would very likely all kick off.

"He was angry Donna. Faye's been going after him since she arrived. I heard from Gretchen what she said to him in front of the associates. Honestly, if that had been directed at me..."

He let the sentence hang in the air, but when Donna didn't reply he realised there was more to this.

"You're not responsible for him being Managing Partner, Donna. Not now."

She sighed and turned in his arms, letting her right hand wander across his chest. "He didn't want to be in this position, Harvey. He was ready to step back, not up! And now, now it's all at risk, just when he's in charge."

Wrapping both arms around her, Harvey dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "It'll all work out. You'll see. And after that, if Louis wants to step back, then we'll deal with that too."

"Would you want it?"

He knew it was her next question and yet he found himself unsure of his answer. "I don't know," he whispered. "I used to think it's what mattered, but we both know I figured out that wasn't true a while ago."

Yawning, he stroked a hand through her hair. "We should get some sleep. Something tells me this woman is going to keep us on our toes."

Donna closed her eyes briefly, before speaking again. "What Louis said about you agreeing with me because we're together now?"

"What about it?" She could tell from his voice that Harvey was already starting to drift off. Shifting in his embrace, she raised herself up, so that she could see his face. His eyes opened in response to her movement and her hand against his cheek.

"I don't want us to be that way, Harvey. Don't side with me if you disagree. We're not always going to agree and it's important we're honest about that."

He studied her face, seeing how serious she was from the tilt of her head and intensity of her eyes. He gave a small nod. "I know. You're right. I just don't want us disagreeing just yet."

Donna smiled, part of her still in awe of the new reality she found herself in; lying here in the arms of the man she loved, who happened to be Harvey Specter. Running a hand through his hair, she kissed him softly. "Disagreeing isn't necessarily a bad thing, Harvey. We've not always agreed with each other over the years and it made us stronger, that we could challenge each other when we needed it."

He smiled. "You mean you challenging me when I needed it, don't you?"

"Maybe," she murmured, as she kissed him again.

"And, if we do argue, we'll have to make up later..."

Harvey's smile grew wider. "I expect we'll be very good at that..."

With a last kiss, Donna settled back in to his arms, closing her eyes, calmed by the simple sound of his breathing, as his chest rose and fell beneath her. "On that we can agree," she whispered.

Closing his eyes, Harvey couldn't help but smile. They may still be learning the ropes of this new relationship, but he was more sure than ever that together they'd be able to tackle whatever came their way.

...

_That's it! I'd love to hear what you thought, so do review if you can! :)_


End file.
